log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Round Table Conference
Round Table Conference is the 9th episode of the Log Horizon anime. It covers The Knights of Camelot chapter 4, and a beginning portion of chapter 5. Plot Cold Open There are many different guilds with many different goals. The attendance for this conference at the Guild Meeting Hall features the major guilds of Akiba: ;Combat Guilds *D.D.D led by Krusty *Black Sword Knights led by Isaac *Honesty led by Eins *West Wind Brigade led by Soujiro Seta *Silver Sword led by William ;Production Guilds *Marine Organization led by Michitaka *Shopping District 8 led by Charasin *The Roderick Firm led by Roderick *Grandeur led by Woodstock W *Radio Market led by Akaneya ;Support Guilds *Crescent Moon Alliance led by Marielle *Log Horizon led by Shiroe Beginning the Conference Some of the guilds anticipate that this meeting would be a continuation of the failed conference Marielle assembled. Shiroe refutes this notion, announcing that he seeks negotiations only to improve the city's living state, prompting the disinterest and departure of William. Elsewhere, the Hamelin captives prepare to escape as Touya relays the plan to everyone else: escape out the door of the guild hall. Krusty questions Shiroe's selection of guests at the conference. Shiroe replies that the strongest combat and production guilds represent different parts of the city, while Grandeur, Radio Market, and Crescent Moon Alliance act as proxies for the voices of the city's silent majority. Shiroe represents Log Horizon as conductor of this meeting and author of the proposals, which was the only way he could have a representation among the guilds. Isaac then asks about how the conference would keep the peace, and the basis of Shiroe's thesis that the city is unsafe. Problems with Akiba Shiroe discusses the EXP Pot racketeering, arguing that the lack of established laws allow such practices. He brings up his visit to Susukino, it's oppressive oligarchy run rampant to the simple compliance of the Royal Guard mechanics. Krusty asks of a guild's fate should they refuse the laws, to which Shiroe proposes harsh sanctioning, banishment if needed. Eins, along with Isaac and Krusty, dispute that a guild could possess enough power to actually wage war in defiance. Shiroe then plays his trump card and reveals that he bought the Guild Meeting Hall using the five million gold he obtained from the production guilds, and blackmails the guilds to gain absolute control of the conference. Henrietta and Nyanta expose that the Guild Meeting Hall is where players must go to register guilds and access their bank. It is dangerous to carry around valuables, and the Akiba bank is the only one in the area. Since Shiroe owns the bank zone, he can effectively freeze the bank assets of any player by restricting their access. Michitaka announces that he was the sole investor of the purchase. Flashing back to an earlier day, the production guild leaders are informed of the simple secret to the food, to their dismay. Shiroe states that people have historically paid ludicrous amounts for knowledge they simply did not possess. Escaping from Hamelin Meanwhile, as the captives manage to escape the Hamelin Hall, Minori and Touya are intercepted by Shredder. They manage to escape by leaving the Hamelin guild hall and entering the Guild Building, where they are being welcomed by Shouryuu. Hamelin members are unable to leave their guild hall, being blacklisted by Shiroe who was informed of the membership from Akatsuki's investigation. Just after Shouryuu leaves to help Hien, however, Shredder manages to enter the Guild Building too, since his name hadn't been blacklisted yet, and he takes Touya hostage. Akatsuki comes to their rescue, forcing Shredder to release Touya with her signature kick. Even while being threatened by the angered Summoner, she nonchalantly sends his name to Shiroe, who puts him on the blacklist. Shredder is kicked out of the building, where he is subsequently captured by Naotsugu and some other Adventurers. Conclusion Soujiro gets apprehensive over the threat of blackmail, but Shiroe insists that the guilds here have an obligation to keep the peace. He states that he first wants to create an environment free from abusive power, then establish laws binding all who come to Akiba. He receives a call from Akatsuki reporting the success of the rescue mission, which makes him crack a smile. Isaac becomes furious at Shiroe's break in composure, but agrees to the alliance provided that he can negotiate the details. Trivia *Shiroe deduced that Hamelin's guild hall is combat-enabled to keep the captives in line, allowing them to fight their way out. *Shredder postulates that simple physical abuse by hand didn't register as combat to the Royal Guard. Naotsugu overhears this, and uses the technique to apprehend him. Navigation